


The King and His Lover

by omiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiluvr/pseuds/omiluvr
Summary: Just a summary on what really goes on in a relationship between Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei and here I'm telling you, it's a roller coaster ride but it's the most perfect one.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	The King and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I really ship the both of them hehe and leave a comment if you did! uwu 
> 
> anitwt: @osamuluvr

There’s just something in their relationship that’s just makes you say, “what the fuck” at first but when you actually see them, it makes sense and it’s actually pretty cute. 

It’s no secret to maybe the whole world that Kageyama, the genius setter of Karasuno VBC and Tsukishima Kei, the sassy tall ass middle blocker of the same VBC are in a relationship. They’re pretty much open to it once their team found out about it. 

It’s a surprise since these two are literally fighting almost every single time that an opportunity for Tsukishima to throw a snarky comment and for Kageyama to immaturely respond to it. Then all of a sudden, they’re together? 

There’s so many sides of their relationship, one time they’re fighting and the next thing you know is that Hinata is running to Daichi flustered because he saw the couple making out in the storage room. 

~~ There’s that one side that almost everyone knows. The so called, “newly wedded couple” where in they almost fight all the time. ~~

It’s no surprise for everyone for this side to come out, it’s been always like that. Tsukishima would always call Kageyama “The King” and always taunt him especially about his past. Tsukishima would also tease him about Kageyama’s short comings in court like a toss being too long or too short, a serve being called an out and other things. He just notices them too quickly then that begins the teasing. 

Kageyama would almost never respond to it. Either being stopped by the seniors before it gets too serious, being too deep in his train of thought to actually notice or just immaturely respond to it with a groan or an irritated noise. 

And what everyone notices is that he never complains about it. He just swallows it down, walks away despite being irritated by it. No one knows why except him and maybe Tsukishima. 

But to be honest, let’s let the secret be known. Because when the both of them are alone, Tsukishima would say sorry about all the teasing made during the day and Kageyama would be spoiled with kisses, be it short pecks or a full make out inside the storage room. 

That’s the thing when they’re alone, they are hella intimate about things. Always having make outs be it anywhere. Storage room, Kageyama’s room when Tsukishima helps him out with studies or in Tsukishima’s room when Kageyama’s gonna sleep over because Tsukishima’s house is really near Karasuno. 

Make outs with Tsukishima always feels the best for Kageyama. Kageyama would always place himself on Tsukishima’s lap, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist and his arms around his neck but to be honest, when they really make out, his hands are all over Tsukishima’s hair. Tsukishima would wrap his arms around Kageyama’s waist and gently caress his sides, thighs or maybe even go underneath his shirt and play with Kageyama’s nipples. 

And Tsukishima’s lips, oh shit his lips are just heaven for Kageyama. Just soft and plump lips against his own, neck, jaw, and even collarbones to give him hickeys. He fucking loves it especially when it’s to make him look so ruined by having his lips swollen from the minutes long make out session, collarbone having darkened hickeys and his skin being hot after the make out. 

Tsukishima would always kiss gently but since Kageyama would always make these cute yet arousing sounds, Tsukishima would have no choice but to kiss him harder, hold tighter or just lay Kageyama down on his bed and take full on control. 

And of course, Kageyama would continue those sounds when Tsukishima would whisper sweet nothings through his neck as he presses gentle butterfly kisses on them. Telling him, “So beautiful” or “Damn am I lucky to have you.” Just the usual but it’s different because it’s Tsukishima telling him. 

And during these make out session, Tsukishima would always be so affectionate and be vocal about his love for Kageyama and Kageyama would leave a gentle kiss on Tsukishima’s nose and forehead with an “I love you” which always, always strikes something inside Tsukishima. 

~~ Another side is them being cuddly. ~~

It’s a side that just comes out of nowhere and the team or just anyone is not used to it. 

Sometimes it’s done during matches. For example when the team calls a time out or just all of them gathered around while the coach is talking, Kageyama would back hug Tsukishima and the hands that are circled around his waist, he would bring it to his lips and place a small peck on them. Coach would get flustered when they do that so that’s why they do it as minimal as possible but they can’t help it, more like Kageyama can’t help it because he’s such a clingy bitch.

And during matches? Before Tsukishima serves and after he serves, before Kageyama serves and after he does, when they both get a spike in, when they get to block the ball and just ALMOST EVERY TIME, they would kiss, just a peck no harm. No one is really against it because it really does motivate the both so it is actually encouraged by the whole team but of course, they won't say that. 

Most of the time, there would be random kisses in between like how Kageyama would sometimes ask for a kiss out of nowhere and that happened during the match with Aoba Johsai and let me tell you every single person out there in Seijoh was so fucking shock to the point that Oikawa went on to brat about how Kageyama got a fucking relationship by his first year while Oikawa only started going out with people in his second year and that it was so fucking unfair which caused Iwaizumi hit him saying, “well if you just confessed to me earlier and answered me immediately when I courted you, we would’ve started dating on our first year, you fucking idiot.” And now Iwaizumi’s mad and Oikawa’s pouty. 

~~And a side where people are curious the most, do they even fight?~~ 

And the answer is yes, they do and it’s so intense that’s why they even have fights because they know how intense it gets so they try to avoid having so as much as possible.  
Why though? 

The first time that they fought in their relationship is where Kageyama was so frustrated with the fact that Tsukishima wasn’t really trying in volleyball. It frustrated him because he didn’t know why was he acting like this and he looked like he was only forced into it. Kageyama hated those people. 

So he confronted Tsukishima about it who in return was annoyed because he thought that Kageyama was being so nosy with his business just because they were together. Tsukishima brushed his lover off but Kageyama was a persistent bitch because he was not only frustrated but also annoyed, why was his lover like this? 

After all the persisting from Kageyama and the annoyed self of Tsukishima, Tsukishima snapped saying how Kageyama had no right to know just because they were together and that he was being nosy just because of the same reason, because they were together. 

Kageyama then snapped back saying and I quote, “Oh I’m sorry for being worried for you and the fact that I’m both confused and frustrated because of you!” 

And Tsukishima answered back with a, “You’re only worried because you think this will bring the team done and that would cause us losing. Well I’m sorry if I’m not a good servant, King!” 

And that resulted in a slap on the cheek for Tsukishima by Kageyama. 

And that was 3 weeks without any interactions which caused the team to be worried because at any small mistakes of each other, one would immediately tell the other his mistakes and be annoyed by it. 

When they fixed it was a cold winter night where Tsukishima being alone at home for the night as his mother having a night shift in work, he hears the doorbell ringing. He goes to see Kageyama with just simple jeans and shirt, nothing to keep him warm in this weather. 

Tsukishima begins to pulls the man inside whom he notices, is shivering from the cold but not only because of the cold but because he was crying.  
Tsukishima remembers Kageyama’s words vividly. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m just so worried about you and I’m so frustrated because I can’t bring the best in you despite being your setter and being your lover because I feel like I’m obligated to do so. You bring out the best in me always and I feel so frustrated and angry with myself when I can’t bring myself to do the same thing to you.” It stops there when Kageyama was literally sobbing loudly and a stream of tears flowing down from his eyes, then he continues. “I’m so sorry, I’m just ultimately sorry that I’m nosy and everything, just please, let’s stop this fight.” 

Tsukishima’s heart tightened because why would Kageyama blame himself in this fight of theirs then he remembers his attitude. The time where no one was there for Kageyama when he would toss, he felt alone and he felt blamed. 

Tsukishima just hugged the black haired setter, whispered sorry’s and some sweet nothings and right then and there, Kageyama felt warm. 

~~ And that’s almost it but aren’t you curious? How the whole team and everyone else in the world knew? Well, let me tell you a story. ~~

First, how did the rest of the Karasuno VBC know? 

It was during a practice match and for some reason, Kageyama wasn’t in the best condition. His sets were either too long or too short, his serves are all almost outs and when he spikes, he would get blocked. 

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at how surprised he is with Kageyama. So when it was Kageyama’s turn to serve, he called him out. Kageyama went to him and let out a noise of surprise when Tsukishima grabbed his waist, pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Everyone around them just became quiet but Kageyama didn’t care especially since he let go of the ball and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, kissing him back deeply. 

After a few seconds, they broke off and Tsukishima told his lover, “Killer serve.” And as Kageyama nod and walked off, Tsukishima slapped his butt who glared at him but with a red blushing face to which he smirked at. 

And right then and there, they were being questioned and the practice match never finished. 

They might not be the perfect couple, I mean no one even knew as to why they got together but they would stop questioning once they would see how Tsukishima lovingly stares at Kageyama and how Kageyama looks happier when Tsukishima is around. Anyone can see the love in their eyes especially when Tsukishima would give Kageyama forehead kisses to which he would giggle and give the brightest smile out there. 

They were the most perfect couple in their world and I think it’s so true.

**Author's Note:**

> anitwt: @osamuluvr


End file.
